Dihydroergotamine
Dihydroergotamine is an ergot alkaloid used to treat migraines. See also *Adrenergic blocking drugs *Analgesic drugs *Ergot derivatives *Vasoconstrictor drugs References *Boucharlat, J., & et al. (1980). Ergotism in psychiatric environment through DHE and erythromycin propionate association: One observation: Annales Medico-Psychologiques Vol 138(3) Mar 1980, 292-296. *D'Alessandro, R. (1992). Intermittent prophylaxis of menstrual migraine: A pilot study with a timed-release pharmacological formulation of dihydroergotamine. Madison, CT: International Universities Press, Inc. *Danjou, P., Lacomblez, L., Warot, D., & Puech, A. J. (1989). Effects of dihydroergotamine on psychomotor function, neuroendocrine parameters and blood pressure, in healthy volunteers: International Clinical Psychopharmacology Vol 4(1) Jan 1989, 71-84. *Drakic, B., & Bukelic, J. (1980). Clinical experience in the treatment of migraine and vasomotor headache with ditamin (dehydroergotaminsulphate): Psihijatrija Danas Vol 12(1) 1980, 91-104. *Edwards, K. R., Norton, J., & Behnke, M. (2001). Comparison of intravenous valproate versus intramuscular dihydroergotamine and metoclopramide for acute treatment of migraine headache: Headache: The Journal of Head and Face Pain Vol 41(10) Nov-Dec 2001, 976-980. *Ford, R. G., & Ford, K. T. (1997). Continuous intravenous dihydroergotamine in the treatment of intractable headache: Headache: The Journal of Head and Face Pain Vol 37(3) Mar 1997, 129-136. *Goadsby, P. J., & Edvinsson, L. (1993). The trigeminovascular system and migraine: Studies characterizing cerebrovascular and neuropeptide changes seen in humans and cats: Annals of Neurology Vol 33(1) Jan 1993, 48-56. *Gomez, E. (1977). Clinical observations in the treatment of tardive dyskinesia with dihydrogenated ergot alkaloids (Hydergine): Preliminary findings: Psychiatric Journal of the University of Ottawa Vol 2(2) Jul 1977, 67-71. *Lalanne, J., & Bouttier, S. (1972). Side effects induced by psychotropic medications and dihydroergotamine correction: Psychologie Medicale Vol 4(3) 1972, 529-537. *Leandri, M., Rigardo, S., Nizzo, R., Censori, B., & et al. (1991). Efficacy of programmed-release dihydroergotamine for the prevention of migraine attacks: Study of dosage schemes: Giornale di Neuropsicofarmacologia Vol 13(2) Mar-Apr 1991, 59-62. *Linder, S. L. (1994). Treatment of childhood headache with dihydroergotamine mesylate: Headache: The Journal of Head and Face Pain Vol 34(10) Nov-Dec 1994, 578-580. *Lucchelli, A., & Grana, E. (1983). Behavioural effects of chronic dihydroergocristine treatment: IRCS Medical Science: Psychology & Psychiatry Vol 11(1-2) Jan-Feb 1983, 53-54. *McBeath, J. G., & Nanda, A. (1994). Use of dihydroergotamine in patients with postconcussion syndrome: Headache: The Journal of Head and Face Pain Vol 34(3) Mar 1994, 148-151. *Pauget, J. D. (1972). Treatment with dihydroergotamine Sandoz side-effects of psychotropes: Psychologie Medicale Vol 4(4) 1972, 821-829. *Pericic, D., Manev, H., Levanat, S., Jernej, B., & et al. (1986). Effect of dihydroergosine (DHESN) on the serotoninergic system and behaviour: Is DHESN a new antidepressive agent? : Psychopharmacology Vol 90(1) Aug 1986, 112-118. *Pradalier, A., Lutz, G., & Vincent, D. (2000). Transient global amnesia, migraine, thalamic infarct, dihydroergotamine, and sumatriptan: Headache: The Journal of Head and Face Pain Vol 40(4) Apr 2000, 324-327. *Queiroz, L. P., Weeks, R. E., Rapoport, A. M., Sheftell, F. D., Baskin, S. M., & Siegel, S. E. (1996). Early and transient side effects of repetitive intravenous dihydroergotamine: Headache: The Journal of Head and Face Pain Vol 36(5) May 1996, 291-294. *Saper, J. R., & Silberstein, S. (2006). Pharmacology of Dihydroergotamine and Evidence for Efficacy and Safety in Migraine: Headache: The Journal of Head and Face Pain Vol 46(Suppl 4) Nov 2006, S171-S181. *Saper, J. R., Silberstein, S., Dodick, D., & Rapoport, A. (2006). DHE in the Pharmacotherapy of Migraine: Potential for a Larger Role: Headache: The Journal of Head and Face Pain Vol 46(Suppl 4) Nov 2006, S212-S220. *Schulman, E. A., & Rosenberg, S. B. (1991). Claudication: An unusual side effect of DHE administration: Headache: The Journal of Head and Face Pain Vol 31(4) Apr 1991, 237-239. *Silberstein, S. D., Schulman, E. A., & Hopkins, M. M. (1990). Repetitive intravenous DHE in the treatment of refractory headache: Headache: The Journal of Head and Face Pain Vol 30(6) May 1990, 334-339. *Silberstein, S. D., & Silberstein, J. R. (1992). Chronic daily headache: Long-term prognosis following inpatient treatment with repetitive IV DHE: Headache: The Journal of Head and Face Pain Vol 32(9) Oct 1992, 439-445. *Slanska, J. (1989). Controlled study of dihydroergotoxine in gerontopsychiatric patients: Activitas Nervosa Superior Vol 31(1) Apr 1989, 53-55. *Touchon, J., Bertin, L., Pilgrim, A. J., Ashford, E., & et al. (1996). A comparison of subcutaneous sumatriptan and dihydroergotamine nasal spray in the acute treatment of migraine: Neurology Vol 47(2) Aug 1996, 361-365. *Ullrich, R., de Muynck, R. U., Peikert, V., & Crombach, G. (1975). Multiple treatments for agoraphobia through habituation training (flooding) and peripheral limitation of excitement: Zeitschrift fur Klinische Psychologie Vol 4(3) 1975, 209-233. *Weisz, M. A., El-Raheb, M., & Blumenthal, H. J. (1994). Home administration of intramuscular DHE for the treatment of acute migraine headache: Headache: The Journal of Head and Face Pain Vol 34(6) Jun 1994, 371-373. *Wheeler, S. D. (1993). Dihydroergotamine local reactions reduced by normal saline: Neurology Vol 43(9) Sep 1993, 1852. *Winner, P., Dalessio, D., Mathew, N., Sadowsky, C., & et al. (1993). Office-based treatment of acute migraine with dihydroergotamine mesylate: Headache: The Journal of Head and Face Pain Vol 33(9) Oct 1993, 471-475. *Ziegler, D. K., Ford, R., Kriegler, J., Gallagher, R. M., & et al. (1994). Dihydroergotamine nasal spray for the acute treatment of migraine: Neurology Vol 44(3) Mar 1994, 447-453. Category:Adrenergic blocking drugs Category:Analgesic drugs Category:Ergot derivatives Category:Migraine Category:Vasoconstrictor drugs